Superplastic forming is an industrial process for creating precise and complex forms out of metallic materials. Some solid, crystalline materials, such as some metals and alloys, exhibit superplasticity and may be deformed beyond expected limits of plastic deformation. Often, the behavior depends on a fine-grained microstructure. The major advantage of this process is that it can form large and complex parts in one operation. The finished product has excellent precision and a fine surface finish. It also does not suffer from spring-back or residual stresses. The biggest disadvantage is its slow forming rate. Completion times vary from two minutes to two hours; therefore, it is usually used on lower-volume products. Accordingly, it will be appreciated that superplastic forming methods and apparatuses that decrease forming rate would be beneficial.